más atención
by i'm david
Summary: Loki hizo lo de ser traidor porque quería que su hermano le prestase más atención.


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Marvel**

* * *

Loki miró el cuerpo de Thor apenas con vida que yacía bajo sus pies -¿quién ha sido? – preguntó el muchacho. Ante el silencio de los gigantes, volvió a preguntar -¿qué quién ha sido? – al ver que nuevamente volvían a callarse, se decantó por otra opción -¿podrías haber sido tú? – dijo, mientras apuntaba a un gigante, al azar, peligrosamente con su lanza.

-Ya basta, yo lo hice – dijo Laufey.

-Con que has sido tú – dijo Loki.

-Sí – asintió Laufey.

-OK, no me dejas opción – dijo Loki, mientras atravesaba con su lanza a Laufey.

-Que os sirva de lección a todos, aquí no se mata ni se hiere a nadie sin mi permiso – les dijo Loki a los gigantes. Para luego coger de la mano a su hermano y usar sus poderes para tele transportarse al sitio donde solía dormir cuando tenía que quedarse en Jotumhain, el cual había ordenado construir como sus aposentos en Asgard.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte así? – se preguntaba Loki una y otra vez –yo solo quería llamar tu atención, ser alguien especial para ti, quiero decir que te quiero, pero no como los demás, yo te amo – le confesó Loki al cadáver de su hermano, el cual estaba cómodamente puesto sobre la cama, mientras se ponía de rodillas y le daba un beso en los labios y una lagrima descendía por una de sus mejillas.

-Lo… ki – dijo Thor.

-¡Thor, estabas vivo! – exclamó Loki, quien se puso de pie de un brinco, aquellas palabras las dijo con un atisbo de preocupación porque hubiera podido escuchar las palabras que había dicho antes. Aún tenía alguna herida pero era solo superficial.

-No sé, solo recuerdo que fui a Jotumhain para hablar con Laufey y una cosa llevo a la otra y al final acabamos a puños y que ahora estoy en tus aposentos – explicó el rubio.

-¿Y por qué hiciste semejante estupidez? – preguntó Loki, un poco enfadado.

-Quería demostrar que no eras tú el traidor – respondió Thor, con un sonrojo apenas tangible en sus mejillas.

Loki no pudo resistirlo más y se puso a llorar –Tonto ¿por qué tenías que molestarte? Idiota, un Asgardiano solo lucha por y para el mismo – dijo el moreno.

-Creo que la frase más bien era un Asgardiano solo llora por y para el mismo – dijo Thor con un cierto sarcasmo, al ver a su hermano llorando tanto. –Ah sí, y hay algo más que recuerdo, unos labios muy fríos sobre los míos ¿no serían los tuyos por un casual Loki?.

Loki dejo de llorar y se quedó pensando, seguro que si le decía que sí que había sido él a Thor le daría asco y no querría saber nada más sobre él –no, no fui yo ¿qué te hace pensar eso? Yo no soy gay ni bisexual.

-Lástima porque me hubiera gustado que fueras tú – dijo Thor, algo decepcionado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Loki, bastante sorprendido.

-Ajá – asintió Thor.

Loki volvió a sentir como las lágrimas se apoderaban de él otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó su hermano.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto? – preguntó Loki, mientras abría la ventana, dejando ver que estaban en Jotumhain.

-Hermano, ¿qué hacemos en Jotumhain? – le preguntó Thor, mientras se incorporaba.

-De verdad que tu pequeño cerebro aun no lo ha podido adivinar, ¡yo soy el traidor! – exclamó Loki.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le preguntó Thor, quien no parecía estar enfadado.

-Pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces – dijo Loki, al ver la falta de enfado en su hermano.

-Está bien, solo dime el ¿por qué? – le dijo Thor.

-Porque quería atención – dijo Loki.

-¿De quién? – preguntó Thor.

-¿De quién? Eso acaso importa, lo único que importa es que fui yo, ¡yo lo hice vale, encarcélame o mátame o lo que sea que hacéis con los traidores! – gritó Loki.

-Solo respóndeme – dijo Thor.

-Y si no quiero – dijo Loki.

-Entonces tendré que sonsacártelo – dijo Thor, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó Loki.

-Olvidas que sé tus puntos más sensibles – le susurró Thor al oído.

-No te atreverás – dijo Loki.

Thor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano por las axilas, provocando que éste comenzara a reír y a retorcerse por los suelos.

-Vale, me rindo, no más cosquillas – dijo entre carcajadas Loki.

-Prometes no mentirme – dijo Thor, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, sí te lo prometo, pero por favor para – dijo el moreno

-Vale, te tomó la palabra – dijo Thor y paró.

-Yo quería... más atención tuya – dijo Loki, bastante sonrojado.

-¿Qué tipo de atención quieres exactamente? – preguntó Thor.

-Ya lo sabes, atención como está – dijo Loki, mientras besaba y mordía aquellos carnosos labios y pasaba su lengua por sus heridas provocando que estás cicatrizasen al momento, dándole a Loki algo en que pensar, la verdad es que nunca antes había oído a nadie hacer algo como lo que él había hecho aquel día: devolver la vida con un beso o curar heridas con la lengua, era algo que solo podía conseguir el amor verdadero.

-Ya veo – dijo Thor.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron juntos, calientes y tranquilos en Jotumhain.

* * *

**Fin **


End file.
